Sa meilleure étudiante
by delphine rogue
Summary: Chapitre unique.Le professeur Rogue désire donner des cours avancés de potions. A sa grande surprise une élève s’est inscrite…TRADUCTION


**Sa meilleure étudiante**

_Chapitre unique_

_Le professeur Rogue désire donner des cours avancés de potions. A sa grande surprise une élève s'est inscrite…_

-Bonjour professeur, vous désiriez me parler?demanda Hermione après être entrée dans le bureau du professeur Minerva Mc Gonagall.

-Oui… Je sais que vous vous préparait pour la fête de ce soir, mais peut-être que vous pourriez m'accorder quelques minutes- dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. - Asseyez-vous.

-Bien sûr! Dit-elle pendant qu'elle s'assit.

C'était le 1ère septembre de la dernière année qu'Hermione passait à Poudlard, l'école de magie et de sorcellerie le plus importante du monde des sorciers. La jeune fille avait déjà tout d'une femme et avait quitté ses traits de petite fille. Son regard était plus intense et ses mouvements plus reposait qu'avant.

2tant la meilleure amie de Ron Weasley et d'Harry Potter, les 3 jeunes gens avaient traversé de grandes aventures, et leur amitié s'était renforcée avec les années. A la différence de ses amis, elle avait décidé d'être médicomage, mais pour le moment, ils ne suivaient pas beaucoup de classes. Evidement, les principales et les obligatoires, ils les suivaient mais pas les autres. Le thème précis de cette réunion était les matières que devraient suivre la jeune fille lors de sa dernière année.

-Vous savez que la carrière que vous avez choisi requière des notes élevées et quelques matières supplémentaires. Cette année, nous avons décidé que les élèves avec le plus de capacité et qui ont choisit les carrières les exigeantes une matière optionnelle qui approfondira dans l'un des curriculums le plus d'ingérence qu'il y a dans sa carrière. De ce fait, nous pensons que ce qui vous sera le plus nécessaire, ce sont les potions avancées… -Le professeur fixa son regard sur la jeune fille, espérant la moue de déplaisir qu'avaient eut les 2 étudiantes avec lesquelles elle avait parlé antérieurement- … évidement cela signifie des heures en plus de travail dans les cachots avec le professeur Rogue. - La professeur se sentit animée devant l'absence de réaction de la jeune fille- Il est un maître et je sais que vous pourrez tirer beaucoup de profit de ses cours, de plus, ce que vous prendrez vous sera très utiles…

-Voulez-vous dire que Alysson, Lavande et moi suivront exclusivement un cours avec le professeur Rogue?

-Et bien… La vérité est que non…- regardant le visage étonné de la jeune fille, elle ajouta- elles ont préféré ne pas suivre la matière optionnelle…

-Devrais-je suivre cette matière SEULE? Le volume de la voix d'Hermione s'était élevée- je n'aurais pas de camarades?

-Je craint que non, Miss Granger…Vous pouvez choisir de ne pas suivre cette matière mais je crois que vous êtes un peu plus mature que vos camarades et que vous comprendrez les avantages d'étudier de façon plus approfondit cette matière…

-Bien sûr que je le comprends, mais cela signifie des cours particuliers avec le professeur Rogue, et la vérité est que je crois que cela ne se passera pas très bien… Je crois que rien ne se passera très bien!- la jeune fille avait incliné sa tête et de nombreuses pensées passèrent d'un seul coup dans sa tête: des cours avec Rogue, les fois où elle l'avait, elle faisait perdre des points à sa maison, ce que le professeur avait comme compétence, c'était regarder avec haine les élèves qui n'étaient pas des Serpentard, l'utilité des potions, etc.- Je le ferais! Je crois que je ne peux pas perdre l'opportunité d'avoir la meilleure préparation possible.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall la regarda surprise mais sourit. La vérité est que pendant un moment elle espéra que la jeune fille réagirait comme ses 2 camarades.

-Je crois que c une sage décision. Vous devriez partir, maintenant, vous devez être prête pour le bal de bienvenue. Ces nouveautés me surprendrons un peu plus chaque jour, avez-vous un partenaire pour la fête, miss Granger?

-Non, professeur, je crois que j'irais seule. Ron y va avec Luna et Harry avec Ginny.

-J'espère que vous vous amuserez…

-Merci et à bientôt- dit la jeune fille.

Après être sortie du bureau du professeur, elle se retrouva complètement seule, s'amusant en silence du fait qu'elle avait gagné un pari avec le directeur. Dumbledore avait assuré qu'aucun élève ne voudrais suivre une matière optionnelle avec Rogue et la professeur de métamorphose lui avait assuré qu'Hermione Granger accepterait. Elle avait gagné, ainsi le directeur lui devait un dîner dans le restaurant qu'elle choisirait.

Le bal de lancement des cours, une innovation incluse cette année par le directeur du collège, se tiendra jusqu'au milieu de la nuit et seulement les élèves de 6ème et de 7ème années y assisteront. Tous devront y aller déguisés, aussi Hermione en profita pour revêtir le costume d'un ange qu'elle tenait de sa mère. Comme la jeune fille avait grandit et qu'elle s'était assez développée, le résultat donnait un ange assez sexy. Son masque était très beau et sa posture lui donnait l'allure d'une princesse. Quelques minutes avant minuit, Hermione descendit à la salle commune et se réunit avec ses amis. Harry et Ginny étaient déguisés en Roméo et Juliette et Ron portait le déguisement d'un mousquetaire. Cela devait aller pour aller pour Luna, qui, selon ce qu'ils lui avaient raconté, elle était déguisée en dame médiévale française. Ils allèrent ensemble à la Grande Salle, mais une fois arrivés, ils se séparèrent. Hermione alla seule à la salle et attira les regards. Depuis la table des professeurs, un en particulier était fixé sur elle, c'était le professeur de potions qui ne pouvait éviter de faire une annotation mental de ce qui avait de beau et de remarquable chez les élèves qui étaient en dernière année. Il ne fixa pas plus les étudiants et se retira en s'approchant du directeur

A la lisière de la Forêt Interdite se tenait un groupe de 3 Mangemorts. Ils attendaient Severus Rogue, puisqu ils devaient observaient une maison dans le village qui était proche. Rogue était assez préoccupé par la proximité de l'attaque, déjà que beaucoup d'élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle et qu'ils pouvaient sentir la tentation d'intervenir et de leur faire du mal. Grâce à un accrochage accidentel avec un éboueur enchanté, le plan du groupe échoua et les Mangemorts décidèrent de donner une leçon à celui qui avait était inattentif, qui était évidement le professeur de potions.

La torture qu'il reçut fut assez intense, les 3 mages noirs avaient lancé le Doloris sur un coup et le professeur de potions était sur le point de perdre connaissance.

Une personne s'aperçut de l'attaque dont était l'objet ce professeur. C'était une étudiante qui, étant allé seule à la fête, avait décidé d'aller faire un tour dans les jardins du collège. Pour éviter d'importuner les couples d'amoureux, elle avait finit par s'avancer vers la Forêt Interdite. Heureusement que la jeune fille était une bonne sorcière et qu'elle avait sa baguette avec elle. Comme les Mangemorts étaient assez concentrés sur la torture qu'ils infligeaient, ils ne l'entendirent pas approcher et se rendirent compte de sa présente seulement lorsqu'elle lança un sort qui envoya 2 d'entre eux à terre. Elle réussit rapidement à mettre le troisième hors d'état de nuire, le temps que le professeur tombe inconscient…

-C'est un ange!avait-il murmuré avant de tomber.

-Professeur! Professeur Rogue!- Hermione Granger tenta de la faire le faire revenir à lui, mais aucun des sortilèges qu'elle connaissait ne semblait fonctionné- il doit sûrement exister pour ça, j'espère que vous me l'enseignerait! dit-elle au professeur assez gênée.

Avec sa baguette, elle fit apparaître un brancard pour transporter le professeur à l'infirmerie du collège. A mi-chemin il commença à pleuvoir, tous les 2 étaient assez trempés et le beau costume de la jeune fille, il commençait à ressembler plus au déguisement d'un druide qu'au costume d'un ange.

A mesure qu'ils avancèrent, Hermione nota qu'ils étaient suivit, probablement le groupe qui avait torturé le professeur avait de nouveau en route! La jeune fille décida de changé de direction pour ne pas attirer les Mangemorts vers le collège.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la Cabane Hurlante, puisque de là-bas elle pouvait emmener le professeur jusque Poudlard. Sa tactique de diversion fonctionna. L'unique inconvénient que se présenet à elle était le blessé. Lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent de ce refuge temporel, le professeur repris connaissance et essaya de se lever, elle lui fit signe de ne pas le faire, mais c'était sans penser qu'il tenterait de poser une question. La jeune fille se retourna rapidement et lui ferma la bouche d'une de ses mains, presque immédiatement Rogue tomba de nouveau inconscient.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au collège, elle laissa le professeur avec Madame Pomfrech et alla chercher le directeur. En arrivant à la salle le plus difficile était de le trouver, le directeur s'approcha rapidement d'elle et chercha à savoir à quoi étaient dû ses vêtements mouillés.

-Professeur, je crois que vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie, le professeur Rogue a été attaqué et il est inconscient.

-Venez avec moi, lui dit le professeur.

Ils se rendirent ensemble à l'infirmerie et le directeur commença à parler avec l'infirmière. Quelques minutes après, il sortit et emmena la jeune fille à son bureau. Avec un simple sortilège, il sécha les vêtements de la jeune fille et s'installa pour pouvoir l'écouter.

-Racontez-moi ce qui lui est arrivé, dit-il.

-Je suis sortie faire un tour dans les jardins et je me suis un peu éloigné du collège. A la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, 3 Mangemorts étaient en train de torturer un homme, je me suis approchée et je leur ai jeté des sorts. Cela a fonctionné et je me suis éloignée avec le blessé. J'ai supposé qu'il s'agissait du professeur Rogue, parce que je l'avait vu se retirer de la Grande Salle avant que la fête ne commence. Je crois qu'il ne m'a pas reconnu.

-C'était vraiment très courageux. Quels sortilèges avez-vous utilisé? Demanda Dumbledore à la jeune fille.

Hermione détailla un par un tout ce qui s'était passé dans la Forêt jusqu'à ce que le professeur se fut adapter au récit qu'il avait entendu.

-Je voudrai que vous ne racontiez rien des évènements de cette nuit, lui demanda le directeur.

-Bien sûr, il n'y a pas eut de problèmes, assura la jeune fille, mais j'aimerais que l'on ne dise pas au professeur que c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous le lui dire, demanda le directeur, intrigué.

-Et bien, il se trouve que je vais suivre des cours de potions avancées avec lui et le professeur Mc Gonagall m'a dit que je serait la seule élève. Vous savez qu'il peut être un peu… difficile?- voyant l'acquiescement du directeur elle continua- car je ne voudrais pas qu'il se comporte avec moi comme avec le père d'Harry, qu'il hait pour lui avoir sauvé la vie…

La jeune fille était complètement rouge. Le directeur la regarda doucement et lui dit:

-Ne vous en faites pas, je ne lui dirais pas qui la secourut. Mais vous devez savoir que j'ai perdu un pari… - pour donner un terme à cette réunion il dit- il est l'heure d'aller se coucher Miss Granger.

Le professeur de potions récupéra peu à peu de ses blessures. Cela l'empêcha d'assurer ses cours le premier jour. C'était avec peine qu'il pouvait aller au bureau du directeur. En peu de phrase il lui expliqua ce qui est arrivé cette nuit-là et l'arrivée d'un ange qui le sauva.

-Vous rappelez-vous qui m'a aidé cette nuit? Cette personne est intervenue à temps, je lui doit la vie…

-Je lui transmettrait votre reconnaissance quand je la verrait… assura le directeur.

-Si seulement je savais de qui il s'agissait… dit Rogue.

-Oui, mais je lui est promis que je ne parlerais à personne de son exploit et de son identité, s'excusa Dumbledore.

Après la conversation, Dumbledore lui indiqua qu'il devait aller parler avec Minerva Mc Gonagall des leçons avancées qui étaient données aux élèves de 7ème année.

-Je suppose que dans mon cas, c'est pour m'aviser que je n'aurait pas d'élèves puisque je crois savoir qu'il s'agit de leçons volontaires… dit tranquillement le professeur de potions.

-Ne sous estimé pas les élèves,ils pourraient vous surprendre, lui répondit Dumbledore.

Minerva Mc Gonagal lui indiqua qu'il devait donner des leçons avancées de potions à tous les élèves qui voulaient devenir de futures médicomages. Pendant plusieurs années, Rogue avait essayé de se dispenser de ces cours, mais n'avait jamais obtenu qu'il le ferait. Cette année, un aux innovations que Dumbledore avait fait, ils les avaient ouverts. Comme c'était un planning piloté, aucun étudiant était obligé de suivre la matière, aussi il espérait avoir ces heures libres. Contre toute attente, la professeur l'informa qu'il aurait une élève lors de ces cours.

-Contrairement à ce que vous pensiez Severus, vous aurez une élève pour ces cours… dit le professeur de métamorphoses.

-Elle doit être très stupide pour ne pas être informée de la matière et encore moins du professeur qu'elle aura. Se plaignit Rogue.

-Vous vous trompé, c'est l'une des meilleurs élèves que Poudlard est eut depuis des années, l'informa-t-elle.

-Alors à moins que ce soit cette Griffondor amie de Potter je ne crois pas qu'il soit intéressant de donner ces cours.

-Vous avez mis dans le mile! C'est précisément cette élève que vous aurez.

-Il peut exister des Griffondors avec un sens commun! Ironisa Rogue.

Le premier cours de potions avancées fut une grande surprise pour Hermione. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce que le cours était intéressant ou si c'était parce qu'en étant la seule étudiante il ne s'était pas amusé à être sarcastique, le professeur Rogue était moins désagréable avec les jeunes le soir que le reste de la journée. De plus, la première potion qu'ils étudièrent fut le Polynectar et le professeur fut assez impressionné par les connaissances de son unique élève.

Les cours suivants furent encore plus intéressants pour l'un et l'autre, puisque c'est une joie pour tout professeur d'avancer avec son groupe, ou avec son unique élève, d'approfondir la matière, et pour un élève c'est génial d'avoir un professeur qui s'intéresse à ses interventions et qui lui permet d'expérimenter ses théories les plus ingénieuses.

Aussi bien Hermione que Rogue espéraient avec avidité les jeudis soir et chaque semaine, les discussions sur les potions étaient chaque fois plus intéressantes. Malgré les apparences, le tutoiement ne leur était pas agréable; de ce fait,le professeur ne pouvait éviter d'être idiot et même grossier en certaines occasions, mais le jeune fille l'accepta car elle savait que cela pouvait être pire.

Un jeudi soir en particulier,Hermione se rendit à la salle de cours de potions pour travailler avec le professeur Rogue. Il était assez occupé avec une variété de la potion de vérité et lui expliqua qu'il ne pourrait pas lui donner son cours habituel. Comme le visage de la jeune fille refléta une grande déception, il lui suggéra d'être son assistante pour ce soir. Hermione accepta de l'aider et de cette manière, Rogue gagna une assistante pour l'élaboration des potions particulières.

Lorsqu'ils s'en rendirent compte tous les 2, la jeune fille état dans son laboratoire 3 soirs par semaine et était capable de travailler quelques potions difficiles sans aide. Cet arrangement était très bénéfique à tous les 2: Rogue partageait son goût pour les potions et les potions qu'ils faisaient étaient exigées Par l'Ordre et par Voldemort et Hermione apprenait chaque fois plus de choses ce qui pourrait l'aider dans son futur métier de médicomage.

Rogue était très content de l'opportunité de donner des cours de potions avancés, de plus, son élève était très intelligente et même si personne ne la reconnaîtrai dans le public, il était fier de ses progrès.

Cette année scolaire, ce qui le préoccupé le plus étaient les rêves étranges dont il était victime nuit après nuit: un ange s'approchait de lui alors qu'il était en train de se faire torture et lui ferma la bouche avec une main fine; en sentant le contact avec cette main, le professeur se réveilla et ne revit plus le visage de cet ange.

Un vendredi matin, il confisqua un album photos à Colin Crevey, un élève de Griffondor. En partant, il enleva 20 points à Griffondor.

Après avoir mit fin à la leçon, il commença à regarder les photos du jeune garçon… elle étaient toutes de bal de lancement des cours, et enfin, son ange était là! C'était elle! Il n'y avait pas de doute, ses mains étaient délicates et ses vêtements étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'il voyait dans ses rêves…

Il alla rapidement au bureau du professeur de métamorphoses.

-Minerva? Demanda-t-il en apparaissant à la porte. Puis-je vous poser une question?

La professeur fut assez surprise de le voir ici. La vérité était que ce n'était pas son genre de faire des visites de courtoisie encore moins de le surprendre avec un album photos à la main.

-Et bien venez, dit-elle en faisant un geste de la main pour l'inviter à s'asseoir en face d'elle. En quoi puis-je vous être utile?

-Qui est cette jeune fille? Dit-il en montrant la photographie en question.

-Je ne sais pas- dit-elle après avoir examiné la photographie- mais je me rappelle, je n'ai pas assisté à la fête puisque j'était en entrevue avec chaque élève de 7ème année pour leur proposer des leçons avancées… Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il?

-Simple curiosité, dit le professeur.

-Vous devriez aller le demander au professeur Dumbledore, il était avec les jeunes gens toute la nuit.

-C'est ce que je ferais, assura le professeur et sortit du bureau même la remercier.

Il se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur lorsqu'il entendit le trio des Griffondors qui parlaient sur les heures d'études qu'ils devaient faire pour les prochains examens.

-Ron! C'est important que tu étudies pour les examens! Si tu veux devenir un bon Auror, tu dois être bien préparé! Disais Hermione.

-Mais je ne vois pas en quoi la botanique est nécessaire à se travail- réfuta-t-il- Tu n'es pas d'accord, Harry? Demanda-t-il en cherchant l'appui de son ami.

-Je ne sais pas, Ron. Je crois que nous devrions le prendre avec plus d'attention que ça car nous ne savons pas si ce sera si important que ça pour ce que nous voulons faire… dit l'interpellé.

-Tu as vu ton emploi du temps? Tu devrais maintenant étudier les potions, ne me dis pas que cette matière ne te sera pas utile! Dit la jeune fille indignée.

-Tu l'étudieras avec nous? Demanda le garçon aux yeux verts.

-Je ne dois pas me présenter à l'examen normal de potions. Dit-elle en baissant le regard. Rogue leur a indiqué que j'avais son niveau de travail,il n'est pas précisé que je me présente aux examens normaux, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui doit être dit aux quatre vents, ce que Ron aurait fait de l'un de ses reproches sonores- s'il te plait ne fais aucun commentaire!- elle le dit en avançant la main et en fermant la bouche de Ron.

Voir ce geste fut suffisant pour que Rogue fasse demi-tour et retourne à son bureau. Comment a-t-il put être aussi aveugle? Quelle autre élève aurait put agir ainsi et combattre 3 Mangemorts? C'était elle, son ange!

Le jour suivant, les élèves devaient aller à Pré-au-Lard. Le trio de Griffondor était assez excité d'aller au village car les jumeaux Weasley les avaient avisé qu'ils iraient les voir là-bas.

La journée fut très agréable, les jumeaux arrivèrent vers la mi-journée et ils avaient mangé tous les sept, puisque Ginny et Luna les avaient accompagné. Ils parlèrent de beaucoup de choses et les jumeaux furent assez surpris qu'Hermione avait pris des cours avancées avec Rogue, il fut de même difficile à tous de croire qu'il pouvait lui arriver d'être aimable et attentionné. Vers les 3h de l'après-midi, les jumeaux firent les adieux, Ron et Luna allèrent dans les environs du village et Harry et Ginny se rendirent aux 3 Balais.

Hermione, de son côté, décida de faire un tour du village et se dirigea vers la Cabane Hurlante. En s'approchant, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas… La raison fut immédiate, un groupe de Détraqueurs se faisait sentir autour du village, la majorité des étudiants des années supérieures qui avaient pris part à l'AD deux années auparavant commencèrent à lancer des Patronus aux êtres qui les acculaient et aidèrent les plus jeunes à sortir. A ce moment, un groupe de Mangemorts arriva au village.

Un groupe de 3 élèves de 3ème année étaient acculé par les Détraqueurs jusqu'à la Cabane hurlante. Comme ce n'était pas un lieu très fréquenté, Hermione dut se rapprocher très vite pour les faire fuir. Après avoir montré aux élèves par où partir, elle décida d'aller chercher ses amis. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha des 3 Balais, 2 Mangemorts lui barrèrent le chemin. Cette fois-ci, rien ne les distrayait et il lui fut difficile de les affronter. Alors qu'elle crut les avoir vaincu, l'un des deux lui lança le Doloris et elle put sentir dans tout son corps ce que le professeur de potions avait sentit le jour du commencement des cours.

Alors qu'elle allait tombé, le sortilège s'arrêta immédiatement. En levant les yeux, elle vit comment l'autre Mangemort baisa sa baguette au lieu de faire faiblir son compagnon et lui dit:

-Il serait préférable de retourner au château, Miss Granger.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et se leva. La douleur produite par le sortilège était permanente dans son corps mais l'autorité de la voix qu'elle entendait l'inciter à quitter Pré-au-Lard aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle n'était pas habituer à parler avec son professeur de potions.

Cette nuit- là, Rogue ne put trouver le sommeil. Il avait été sur le point découvert en tant que traite. Il s'était mis volontairement en danger pour sauver cette jeune fille… mais il n'aurait certainement pas permit qu'ils la torturent, elle n'était pas seulement sa meilleure étudiante et sa fierté en tant qu'enseignant, elle était certainement plus proche de l'amie qu'il avait eut il y a des années…

Le matin suivant, Hermione Granger se leva de bonne heure, s'habilla, alla déjeuner et se rendit au bureau du professeur Rogue. Elle voulait le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fit pour elle, mais surtout elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle allait bien. Il avait pris beaucoup de risque pour la défendre, car si l'un des Mangemorts qui avaient attaqué le village l'avait vu l'aider, il n'aurait aucune manière d'expliquer ce qui est arrivé. Comble du malheur, Rogue ne s'était pas présenté au petit déjeuner, ce qui augmenta les crainte d'Hermione.

Elle s'approchait peu à peu des cachots tandis qu'elle pensait aux derniers événements. Cela lui paraissait bizarre de se préoccuper de son professeur de potions, il n'avait jamais montré qu'il l'apprécié mais il l'avait défendu et elle sentait qu'elle avait une dette envers lui. De plus, elle ne pouvais pas oublier tout ce qu'il lui avait enseigné ainsi que les conversations intéressantes qu'ils tenaient constamment… elle pouvait presque dire qu'il était comme un ami pour elle.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte du bureau de Rogue et elle s'inquiéta qu'il ne lui dise pas d'enter.

-Professeur? Dit-elle en entrant doucement.

-Miss Granger, je vois que vous allez mieux, dit-il à mi-voix mais qui semblait plus être un petit sourire.

-Oui, je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait hier, je sias que c'était plus risqué pour vous que pour moi. Merci…

-Ne vous dérangez pas avec des remerciements, dit-il brusquement, c'est le juste retour des événements du 1er septembre…

La jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux ébahis et, contrairement à d'habitude, sa langue fourcha. Cela ne se peut pas! Dumbledore lui avait promis qu'il ne dirait rien!

-Depuis… Depuis…quand… le… le savez-vous? Lui demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

-Cela fait une pair de jours. Je crois que Dumbledore vous a transmis mes remerciements; et ne vous vexez pas, il n'a rien dit… - ajouta-t-il en voyons le doute dans les yeux de son étudiante- j'ai cherché par moi- même.

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Rogue s'approcha d'elle et ajouta:

-Je devais le faire en personne- prenant la main d'Hermione et l'embrassant, il dit- merci…

La jeune fille sortit du bureau immédiatement et ne put nier qu'elle était très confuse. Le professeur n'avait pas seulement était aimable avec elle, il lui avait aussi embrassé la main. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie cette nuit-là, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé à quel point cela était important pour lui de la remercier pour ce geste. En effet, c'était précisément pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas remercié avant. Hermione était réellement surprise et totalement confuse.

Deux jours après l'incident de Pré-au-Lard, le professeur Dumbledore convoqua Hermione Granger et le professeur Rogue dans son bureau. Au préalable, le directeur avait eut une longue discussion avec le professeur de potions, il avait besoin de savoir si les résultats qu'il donnait dans ses cours avancés étaient bons et quelles informations il avait sur Lord Voldemort. Il entra dans les détails, le directeur s'aperçut des événements du village d'à côté qui sont arrivés il y a 2 jours, et de ce fait il décida de parler avec la Griffondor.

-Venez, venez Miss Granger! La salua le directeur en lui serrant la main- je tenais à vous féliciter, 3 jeunes de Serdaigle ont dit que vous leur avez sauver la vie…

Hermione était complètement honteuse et ne savait quoi répondre, aussi elle garda le silence. Le directeur lui offrit un siège et la jeune fille remarqua que Dumbledore fit de même. Rogue resta dans la pénombre du mur pour observer la scène.

-J'ai à vous parler sérieusement, Miss Granger- dit Dumbledore avec beaucoup de sérieux- j'ai parlé avec tous vos professeurs et il s'avère que vous êtes la meilleure élève que nous ayons eut depuis des années. - Hermione leva son regard et le fixa sur son interlocuteur mais ne dit rien, aussi Dumbledore continua de parler. - De plus, le professeur Rogue m'a dit que vous êtes réellement adroite dans l'élaboration des potions, et ça, c'est peu commun. Dû aux activités extrascolaires du professeur Rogue, - il le dit en faisant clairement allusion à son travail d'espion- j'ai considéré la possibilité lui assigner un assistant qui l'aiderait dans l'élaboration des potions pour l'Ordre du Phénix et pour les Mangemorts… En réalité, je voulais vous proposer de vous unir à l'Ordre du Phénix en tant qu'assistante du professeur Rogue et de travailler avec lui plusieurs soirs par semaine…

Hermione le regarda fixement et réfléchit à ses paroles… Elle avait déjà travaillé plusieurs soirs par semaine pour aider le professeur de potions, et bien qu'il paraisse l'ignorer, elle avait collaboré à l'élaboration de potions pour l'Ordre du Phénix et pour Voldemort. La seule différence est que, en acceptant, elle ferait parti à l'Ordre du Phénix…

-Ce serait un honneur, professeur- répondit la jeune fille- mais vous aviez dit qu'il était nécessaire de finir ses études avant d'intégrer l'Ordre…

-Je sais, mais c'est un cas spécial. De plus, vous travaillerez uniquement dans le laboratoire avec le professeur Rogue…

-Si cela vous convient, vous pouvez comptez sur moi, assura la jeune fille.

-Bien, merci d'avoir accepté et bienvenue dans l'Ordre du Phénix, dit Dumbledore. Ils se levèrent et l'accompagna à la porte, ce qui conclu l'entrevue.

Rogue s'approcha du directeur et entama la conversation.

-Croyez-vous que c'est convenable qu'une jeune fille aussi jeune travaille pour l'Ordre?

-Severus, elle n'est pas aussi jeune, vous vous en êtes déjà rendu compte- dit-il en le regardant d'un air taquin- elle fêtera ses 18 ans en décembre…

-18 ans? C'est une gamine! S'exclama le professeur.

-Non, ce n'en est pas une, elle a la moitié de votre âge, indiqua Dumbledore.

-La moitié! Je pourrais être son père! Dit-il sans le penser. Face à cette affirmation, le directeur sourit et se félicita intérieurement.

-Dans quelques années, cela ne se remarquera pas.

Le professeur de potions le regarda attentivement pour essayer de déchiffrer la signification de cette affirmation. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu mais il dit au revoir stoïquement et quitta le bureau du directeur.

Le travail en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phénix se révéla être assez fatiguant. Depuis qu'elle avait officiellement à travailler à l'élaboration de potions, elle n'avait plus autant de soirs libres. Elle passait pratiquement toutes ses minutes libres dans les cachots, travaillant ardemment avec le professeur de potions.

Les mois passèrent, l'été approchait et avec lui les jours plus chauds. Arriva aussi de plus en plus diverses façons de se distraire, mais Hermione préféra ne pas s'en occuper. Même si cela paraissait mentir, elle se divertissait à travailler avec Rogue, leur travail s'était transformé en quelque chose d'important pour elle comme pour lui…

Chaque jour, elle se levait en espérant que ce quelque chose allait se produire, dans les cachots…

Un jour en particulier, elle reçut une chouette lors du petit déjeuner. La lettre était d'un vieil ami: Victor Krum. Le jeune homme était amoureux d'elle depuis le jour où ils s'étaient connus. Vu qu'elle allait bientôt terminer ses études au collège, il voulait l'inviter à passer ses vacances avec lui en Bulgarie, avant d'étudier pour être médicomage. Cela surpris Hermione, mais avec son travail pour l'Ordre, ce n'était pas possible.

Peu à peu, les lettres de Victor se furent plus fréquentes et tous les habitants du collège purent le noter, en raison du volume de quelques uns des cadeaux qu'elle recevait.

La jeune fille était un peu inquiète en ce qui concernait son ami bulgare. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup, mais depuis quelques semaines elle se demandait si il ne correspondait pas avec elle dans le but de lui faire la cour… La lettre qu'elle reçut un matin d'avril fut plus que révélatrice… il lui demandait d'accepter d'être sa petite amie et de porter sa bague comme preuve de leur relation. La chouette qui apporta la lettre avait aussi amené la bague.

Hermione était assez agitée. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Victor, mais elle savais qu'elle ne pourrais pas accepter, maintenant non seulement le travail pour l'Ordre l'en empêchait, mais aussi un sentiment qui avait grandi en elle la poussait à détromper son ami et à rester fidèle à elle-même. Ce fut pour cela qu'elle s'arma de courage, elle lui écrivit une lettre dans laquelle elle lui expliquait qu'il était le meilleur ami qu'elle pouvait avoir, mais que son cœur appartenait déjà à quelqu'un, même si cette personne ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Elle lui envoya la lettre et 2 jours après, elle reçut une réponse:

« Chère Hermione:

Je sais que cette note peut paraître inopportune, surtout si ton petit ami apprend que je l'envie, mais je dois te remercier d'avoir été une aussi bonne amie pour moi et de me permettre de le rester.

Comme je n'ai pas reçu rapidement ta note acceptant ma proposition, c'était sûr que c'était parce que ton cœur appartenait à quelqu'un. Je regrette beaucoup d'avoir trop tardé…

A toi pour toujours

Victor Krum »

Hermione relut plusieurs fois la lettre et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée avec elle-même. Victor était un grand ami et elle savais que, même si cela lui faisait mal, il accepterait qu'elle puisse aimer quelqu'un plus que lui. La jeune fille mit la lettre dans sa tunique et alla au laboratoire de potions.

Ce jour en particulier, la chaleur était très intense puisque les potions qu'ils travaillaient devaient cuire à de hautes températures et la chaleur dût au climat fit que l'ambiance dans les cachots était semblable à celle d'un sauna. Ce fut pour ces raisons que aussi bien Rogue qu'Hermione décidèrent de se passer de leurs tunique et qu'ils se retrouvèrent en uniforme pour Hermione et en pantalon et chemise pour Rogue. Cela faisait bizarre de se voir l'un l'autre sans sa traditionnelle tunique mais aucun des deux ne le fit remarquer.

Tout ceci était sans tenir compte sur un détaille important qui n'aurait pas dû être lorsqu'Hermione ramassa sa tunique et que la lettre de Krum tombe sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Quelques heures après, Hermione entra dans le laboratoire de potions, chercha sa lettre et la ramassa: elle la trouve complètement plié sur le sil des cachots…

-Comment travaille votre nouvelle assistante? Demanda Dumbledore à Rogue, un soir, dans le bureau du directeur.

-Très bien, elle est merveilleuse! Dit-il impulsivement, en se rendant compte de cette petite bévue, il ajouta: elle est très soigneuse sur son travail.

Le directeur ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant son ami. Severus Rogue n'était pas très enclin à laisser voir ses sentiments, mais il ne pouvait nier que dernièrement, il y avait du laisser-aller dans le respect, et les provocations du directeur l'enfonça un peu plus dans ses découvertes.

-Je crois qu'il n'est pas juste que cette jeune fille se sacrifie tant pour ça, dit Rogue, provoquant un sursaut chez le directeur- cela lui fait perdre beaucoup de chose pour l'Ordre, ajouta-t-il.

-A quoi pensez-vous? Demanda Dumbledore.

-A des choses de son âge, un petit ami par exemple, dit-il lentement, mais sans pouvoir cacher une certaine rancœur dans sa voix.

-Un petit ami? Je croyait qu'elle n'en avait…

-Vous vous trompiez, elle en a un! Assura Rogue rapidement. Aussi douloureux que cela fut de l'accepter, le cœur de la jeune fille semblait déjà être occupé…

Dumbledore regarda Rogue, surpris, et se limita à admettre l'affirmation de son ami.

Les jours suivants furent assez étranges. Hermione put s'assurer que quelque chose gêné le professeur de potions. Rapidement, il lui donnait les indications et quasi immédiatement la laissait seule dans les cachots, leurs longues conversations avaient été remplacées par de longs et inconfortables silences et lorsqu'elle s'y attendait le moins, elle remarquait le regard de son professeur sur elle. Mais ce qui fut le plus étrange, c'est que le directeur lui donna rendez-vous de toute urgence dans son bureau.

-Miss Granger, je crois que nous devons parler de votre travail pour l'Ordre du Phénix, dit sérieusement le directeur.

-Vous aviez dit…répondit la jeune fille.

-Croyez-vous que vous avait le temps suffisant pour accomplir toutes vos obligations et pour à la fois vivre votre vie? S'inquiéta le directeur.

-Oui…Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui se soit plaint de moi? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Non, mais il y en a bien une qui est inquiète. Vous dédiez tout votre temps libre à travailler sur les potions et vous ne semblez pas donner du temps à d'autres choses… commença-t-il à expliquer mais il ne put finir car elle l'interrompit.

-Vous pouvez le demander aux autres professeurs, je ne suis pas en manque de travail et mes qualifications sont très bonnes. J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée avec l'une des potions… mais ce fut au tour de Dumbledore de l'interrompre.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça, je sais que l'Ordre peut être très exigeant et je ne veux pas que vous négligiez vos relations personnelles pour ça. Votre petit ami doit être un peu gêné par cette situation…

-Quel petit ami? L'interrompit Hermione. Je n'ai pas de petit ami!

Dumbledore la regarda, amusé, et lui dit:

-C'est précisément ce que je voulais vous dire…

Lorsque Hermione eut finit de parler avec Dumbledore, elle commença à analyser toute la conversation. C'était inévitable, il n'y avait qu'une conclusion possible: Rogue avait lu la lettre de Victor et de ce fait en avait parler à Dumbledore et avait changé son comportement envers elle.

Il était chaque jour un peu plus froid avec elle, mais elle était décidée à en finir avec ça…

Le soir suivant, Hermione alla de bonne heure dans le bureau du professeur de potions. Évidemment, il n'avait même pas préparé les choses qu'ils utiliseraient, aussi elle alla voir pour tout mettre au point. En raison du peu à faire, ou au moins elle faisait semblant, elle dit:

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'appelé hier dans son bureau, dit-elle innocemment.

-Vraiment? Dit-il d'un ton indifférent, mais il mourait de curiosité. Que voulait-il?

-Savoir si travailler avec vous me plaisait… dit-elle bassement

Finalement, ce ne fut pas la réponse que Rogue espérait, aussi sans y penser il la regarda fixement.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, dit la jeune fille en souriant doucement- en réalité il voulait savoir si j'avais le temps de faire tous mes devoirs et de m'occuper de mon petit ami…

-Oh… dit Rogue en lui tournant le dos.

-Je ne sais pas où il a eut l'idée que j'avais un petit ami…

De nouveau le professeur de potions la regarda attentivement, comme pour essayait de déchiffrer ce qu'elle avait dit.

Il avait déjà la liste de tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour ce soir, mais il ne voulais pas partir sans qu'il est finit d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-Vous êtes une jeune fille très belle, je ne crois pas que cela soit bizarre que vous ayez un petit ami, dit-il sans s'en rendre compte.

-Mais professeur! Dit-elle en le regardant et feignant d'être surprise- je passe tout mon temps libre avec vous, quand voulez-vous que j'ai un petit ami? La seule façon pour que j'en ai un c'est que ce soit vous… dit-elle en lui souriant avec séduction.

Rogue ne pouvait croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Cette belle jeune fille n'avait pas de petit ami…et il pouvait quasiment jurer que ce qu'il avait entendu était une proposition…

-Alors vous devriez être ma petite amie… assura-t-il en marchant jusqu'à la porte du laboratoire.

-C'est une proposition? Demanda tranquillement la jeune fille.

-Seulement si vous l'accepter, dit-il en se retirant rapidement de la classe.

Hermione était prête pour le bal. Elle avait travaillé toute la soirée, seule, sur une potion assez difficile. Au début elle travaillait 4h d'affilé et ensuite, elle devait ç chaque fois bouger 3h. Cela l'obligeait à être plus que dans l'attente dans tout ce qu'elle faisait le jour et la nuit. Le bal de ce soir allait être très spécial, mais elle ne voulait pas y assister. D'un côté, elle n'avait pas de cavalier, de même pour son costume de la dernière fois. Elle attendait aussi la potion qu'elle faisait bouillir dans les cachots. De plus, elle avait passait une bonne partie de la journée à penser à la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec le professeur de potion. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'elle avait osé dire ce qu'elle avait dit, mais ce qui l'avait surpris le plus c'était qu'il lui avait parler comme il l'avait fait…

Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il avait accepté sa proposition au même instant… Cela faisait des jours qu'elle savait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et lorsqu'elle eut une opportunité, elle l'avait laissé passer! Elle était une idiote… Si seulement elle était sûr qu'elle le verrait au bal et qu'elle pourrait lui parler…

Ce bal fut la pire expérience de sa vie. Maintenant qu'elle était amoureuse, elle comprenait l'atrocité d'aller seule à ce genre d'activité. Elle regardait avec envie les couples qui dansaient enlacés et ceux qui filer se dissimuler dans les jardins

Le professeur Rogue ne s'était pas présenté au bal, mais en vérité, cela n'avait rien d'étrange. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas ce genre d'activités…

Lorsqu'il alla être les 11h du soir, Hermione se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la sortie. Personne dans la salle ne s'aperçut qu'elle s'était retirée, ses amis étaient trop occupés avec leurs petites amies et ceux qui y étaient aller sans cavalier bavardaient joyeusement à quelques unes des tables, elle seule s'était isolée pour pouvoir penser à tout ce qui bouiller dans sa tête.

Elle décida d'aller vers les cachots, cela faisait presque une heure que la potion qu'elle avait préparée était sur le feu. Quelques minutes après, Hermione Granger entra dans le laboratoire de potions pour finir son travail.

-Miss Granger? C'était la voix de Rogue…

-Professeur Rogue, dit la jeune fille en utilisant le même timbre de voix qu'il avait utilisé pour lui parler.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Vous devriez être au bal… dit-il abruptement.

-Je suis venue finir ma tache, lui dit-elle.

-Vous devriez faire la sourde- oreille sur les potions cette nuit. Allez-vous en! Vous ne devriez pas faire attendre votre cavalier… s'exclama grossièrement le professeur.

Hermione se retourna et le regarda intensément, elle compris alors que Rogue était en train de mettre une barrière entre eux.

-Je n'ai pas de cavalier… dit Hermione en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Une jeune fille aussi belle que vous ne devrait pas aller seule à un bal comme celui-ci… C'est très courage, tout d'une Griffondor! Dit-il sans ironie.

-C'est vrai… acquiesça Hermione. Mon petit ami n'a pas assisté au bal…

-Votre petit ami? Rugit Rogue.

-Et bien… Il me l'a proposé, mais il n'a pas voulu entendre ma réponse, dit-elle très doucement et en s'approchant de lui.

-Mais qu'avez-vous décidé? Demanda-t-il en baissant la voix au même niveau qu'elle.

-J'accepte d'être sa petite amie, si la proposition tient toujours… et les yeux de la jeune fille ne laissèrent pas lieu au doute.

Rien d'autre ne fut nécessaire. Avant qu'ils ne s'en rendirent compte, ils étaient unis en un doux baiser qui leur permirent de se rendre compte que nous espèrerons tous plus ou moins le bonheur…


End file.
